Vals del Minuto
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Clow, Yuuko, Chopin y París.


**Disclaimer: **xxxHOLiC pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

**Vals del Minuto**

Cada vez que Yuuko se convencía de que Clow no podría hacer una locura más grande, él se las arreglaba para superarse a sí mismo. Su último capricho había sido aparecerse de golpe en casa de ella cuando ya habían pasado varias horas desde la medianoche, vestido de frac y llevando en la mano un vestido de color lavanda que acababa de terminar. También tenía esa sonrisita ridícula que nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Yuuko aún estaba levantada, porque había presentido que sucedería algo extraño, pero no se había imaginado _eso_.Lo que escuchó entonces fue aún más inesperado.

– Vamos a París.

Ella apoyó su vaso de cerveza en la galería y se quedó mirándolo.

– ¿Ahora? –preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos.

– Mi querida Yuuko, tienes que oír tocar a Chopin –respondió él–. Es un verdadero genio. Y ya sabes que yo no uso esa palabra para cualquiera.

– _¿Ahora_? –repitió ella. Clow se rió, pero al fin se dignó a dar una buena razón.

– Sí, tiene que ser en este preciso momento –le dijo–. Puede que sea nuestra última oportunidad. Al pobre muchacho no le queda mucho tiempo.

– Detesto que hagas eso. Es escalofriante.

– Qué prejuiciosa eres –suspiró él, haciéndose el ofendido–. Esta vez no es "eso"; es de conocimiento público. Hace algunos años que ha enfermado. Pronto dejará de dar conciertos, y entonces nunca te perdonaré que no hayas venido conmigo.

Yuuko hizo una mueca. La verdad era que no tenía muchas opciones. Lo más probable, por más que le costara admitirlo, era que él estuviera en lo cierto y valiera la pena hacer el esfuerzo de ir. Sin embargo (y esto era todavía más difícil de admitir), lo que en realidad la había decidido era que Clow se había tomado la molestia de sorprenderla. En un caso como el de ellos, eso no era decir poco. Había tenido que asegurarse de que ella no previera lo que iba a hacer. De lo contrario, seguramente habría visto de antemano algo tan fuera de lugar como un frac a esas horas.

Las primeras veces que él había hecho una cosa así, a ella le había resultado bastante molesto. ¿Qué derecho tenía a meterse con sus poderes, después de todo? Tuvo que conocerlo mejor para darse cuenta de que a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido mirarlo de esa manera. Tan sólo hacía lo que hubiera querido que otros fueran capaces de hacer por él. Yuuko no tenía tanta magia como para causarle asombro a Clow Reed, y lo menos que podía hacer era dejar que le diera una sorpresa a ella de vez en cuando.

Al fin extendió el brazo, con expresión resignada y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– Muy bien –dijo–. Dame ese vestido.

Clow le dedicó una sonrisa angelical.

**o O o**

La noche fue perfecta por dos razones diferentes: porque Clow había tenido razón después de todo, y porque Yuuko no necesitó admitirlo. Él no le hubiera dado tiempo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus monólogos que ni siquiera había intentado demostrar su superioridad. Chopin tenía que ser realmente un genio para haber logrado eso. Aunque tal vez la misma ciudad tuviera algún efecto sobre él. Clow ya había estado en París hacía un par de siglos, y le tenía un cierto cariño.

– Pero ahora está más bella que nunca –decía, sonriente, llevándola del brazo mientras caminaban cerca del Sena–, a pesar de que es invierno. Es una época maravillosa.

– ¿El invierno? Acabas de decir...

– No, la _época_ –corrigió él con entusiasmo–. Estamos viviendo un momento increíble, Yuuko. ¿No te das cuenta? El mundo está cambiando.

– El mundo siempre está cambiando –dijo ella– y no siempre para bien. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Hay revoluciones por todas partes, y ni siquiera tú y yo podemos decir cómo resultarán.

– Tienes razón –admitió Clow–, pero no me refería a eso. Estaba pensando en las artes. Yo también tengo un poco de artista, sabes.

– Y eso significa que ahora voy a escucharte tocar las piezas de esta noche hasta que las domines a la perfección¿verdad? –suspiró ella.

– Al menos hasta que las domine lo mejor que pueda. Yo tengo mi talento, pero Chopin es Chopin.

Yuuko levantó las cejas. ¿Eso era _humildad_? De verdad se trataba de un genio.

– Yo sé muy bien lo que te pasa con estos artistas modernos –le dijo, volviendo al tema anterior–. De repente aparecen unos cuantos locos que tratan de revivir el pasado, y te sientes como en tu casa. Pero tú viviste ese pasado, Clow, y sabes que no tiene nada que ver con el mundito ideal que ellos se imaginan.

– De todas formas, aprecio el sentimiento –rió él–. Tal vez eso tenga algo que ver, sí. Sin embargo –agregó, levantando el dedo índice, antes de que ella pudiera responder– te aseguro que eso no es todo. Estos jóvenes están haciendo algo muy importante. Tratan de romper con todas las convenciones de su época, con todas sus reglas. Incluso se atreven a distanciarse de los clásicos...

– La última vez que _yo_ critiqué a los clásicos no me hablaste por una semana.

– Y no les importa lo que el resto del mundo piense de ellos –siguió diciendo Clow, ignorando su intervención–. ¿No lo ves? Todo era demasiado racional... el mismo arte estaba encandenado, amordazado, y ellos consiguieron ser originales y creativos en medio de todo eso. Consiguieron romper esa mordaza y seguir sus propias reglas. Son apasionados, Yuuko. Por eso me contagian. Yo no podría vivir sin mi pasión.

– Ahora sí estás exagerando –dijo ella, sólo por el gusto de interrumpir. A esta altura no se creía capaz de seguir escuchándolo divagar mucho tiempo más. Aún así, tenía que reconocer que él no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad. Clow podía tener un exterior muy calmo, pero no hacía nada sin entregarse por completo, con toda el alma; y eso era tan cierto para sus creaciones mágicas como para sus experimentos en la cocina.

¡Qué hombre tan ridículo! Nunca se comportaba como uno lo esperaba. A _ella_ le gustaba eso, pero la mayoría de la comunidad mágica tenía una opinión bien diferente acerca de la actitud más apropiada para el hechicero más poderoso del mundo. Seguramente no aprobarían que estuviera de acuerdo con unos cuantos jóvenes melancólicos que trataban de romper las reglas.

– Oh, yo no creo que sea muy exagerado decir eso –respondió él con una sonrisa pícara–. Tú nunca me reprochaste falta de pasión, que yo recuerde...

– Eso no se le dice a una dama –le dijo Yuuko, y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con su abanico–. Creéme, no quieres que me enoje contigo.

– Por esta vez, tienes razón –admitió Clow–. No tengo la menor intención de arruinar una noche como ésta. ¿Te das cuenta de la suerte que hemos tenido para ver ese concierto? Estamos en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto.

– De verdad te gusta esta época –murmuró ella, algo sorprendida. Hasta entonces no se lo había tomado demasiado en serio, pero era evidente que para Clow sí tenía mucha importancia.

– Claro que sí. Es perfecta. Es la época de Liszt, y de Hoffmann, y de Byron...

– Y de Fausto –reflexionó Yuuko–, y de Frankenstein.

– Ellos también, sí –asintió él distraídamente, al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo que ella quería decir–. Vale la pena vivir este momento, Yuuko. Valió la pena esperar siglos para oír tocar a Chopin.

Ella no pudo contener una sonrisa. Ese entusiasmo constante siempre lograba ser irritante y adorable a la vez. Y al mismo tiempo estaba teñido de una cierta nostalgia, del conocimiento de que todo iba a acabar pronto... Era bastante apropiado a la época, eso lo tenía que reconocer.

– Estás loco¿sabes? –dijo al fin– Tan loco como tus artistas, siempre haciendo tus propias reglas, y jugando con la realidad, y tratando de traer de vuelta cosas que en el fondo sabes que no existieron nunca.

– Por supuesto. Yo era un Romántico antes de que ellos mismos supieran que existían –dijo él, y era difícil saber si hablaba en broma o en serio–. Es cierto que tenemos algunas cosas en común...

– No sólo algunas –replicó ella, con un suspiro de fastidio–. Y supongo que yo vendría a ser el exótico Oriente.

– Yuuko, querida, eres mucho más que eso –le respondió–. Eres la belleza, y el misterio, aún para mí. La niebla que borra los límites entre esta realidad y otras diferentes. El trágico final de un amor sin esperanzas.

– No es gracioso, Clow.

– Lo sé –dijo él–. Acabo de decirlo. Es trágico.

Yuuko no le contestó enseguida. Ni siquiera lo miró. Por algunos instantes prefirió observar el río, la noche estrellada, cualquier cosa que no fuera a desaparecer en cuanto ella le tomara cariño.

– Deberías vivir más –murmuró al cabo de un rato, todavía dándole la espalda.

– No –respondió Clow, suavemente pero con firmeza–. Deberíamos habernos conocido antes.

Eso consiguió que se diera vuelta al fin, para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra locura.

– No hables más –le dijo–. No quiero escucharte decir ninguna de esas cosas.

Él no dejó de sonreír. Tan sólo llevó su mano junto a la de ella, acariciando aquel guante que él mismo le había regalado.

– Eso no va a cambiar nada, Yuuko –le dijo.

– Cambiará mi humor –advirtió ella–. Y no quieres arruinar esta noche.

Por un momento, pareció que Clow iba a decir algo a pesar de todo; pero luego lo pensó mejor. Sin cambiar su expresión, tomó la mano enguantada y la besó, en un gesto tan delicado como la seda que lo recibía.

– ¿No ves? –dijo Yuuko, devolviéndole la sonrisa al fin– Eso ya es un buen comienzo.

* * *

**Notas:** Esta fic es la más nerd que escribí hasta ahora...

El pretexto fueron dos comunidades de retos diferentes: por un lado 30vicios con el tema "mordaza" (que interpreté muy libremente), y por otro insertphrase con la frase _I can't live without my passion_. Pero la verdad es que hace mucho que tenía ganas de mezclar mi obsesión por Clow/Yuuko con mi obsesión por el Romanticismo. Espero que la historia no parezca una clase; creo que los discursitos de Clow también hablan mucho de la manera en que yo veo su carácter, y no sólo de historia del arte. Ustedes dirán. :)

Y como lo nerd está en los detalles, tengo explicaciones para algunos. No elegí a Chopin solamente porque me gusta... La razón más obvia es que es el típico artista romántico. También está el hecho de que gran parte de sus obras son para piano, algo que es fácil de relacionar con Clow. Pero lo más importante para decidirme fue su archiconocido y bastante tormentoso romance con George Sand... que viene al caso porque ella sabía que él se estaba muriendo.

El _Vals del Minuto_ del título es de él, por supuesto. Creo que está demás aclarar que lo elegí porque va con el tema de cosas buenas que duran muy poco.

Ah, y la fic tiene una fecha exacta: 16 de febrero de 1848, el último concierto que Chopin dio en París. Clow siempre tiene la razón.

En cuanto a la demás gente y obras que nombro, sí, eso es por el gusto de incluir debilidades mías. Salvo Frankenstein... ya hace algún tiempo descubrí que no puedo escribir nada serio sobre Clow sin una mención aunque sea oblicua a ese libro.

Además, como de costumbre, tengo un guiño crossover. _ Clow ya había estado en París hacía un par de siglos_: en la época de Los Tres Mosqueteros. Porque soy muy, _muy_ nerd. ;P


End file.
